The Missing Pink Raven
by sbermeister
Summary: A very happy Christmas Day, with a very happy Christmas Tree, and a very missing Raven. Well, the day turned out alright, the tree sort of exploded, and Raven...


**AN: This is my third story on I'd like to give a big thankyou to LilAngelLady21, DBZAngelX, Hired Killer, Black Magician Girl1, Lys3, Dark Schneider, and AJ Taylir for all their fantastic reviews! I'd also like to give a hug and a hello to phantom tamer, who's account was sadly deleted, and who's love for Teen Titans inspired me to write this! You guys all rock!**

**The Missing Pink Raven**

It was a happy day in the Teen Titans' T. Well, what else should I call it? The T-House? The T-Building? The TTT (Teen Titans Tower)? Geez – the stupid TV show doesn't have ANY information...

It was a happy day in the TTT. Now, there was a reason it was a **happy** day. It was Christmas! But it was also happy for another reason. No, not because Beast Boy wasn't telling jokes. And no, not because Cyborg wasn't playing video games. It was because... Because...

Raven was missing.

Now, for all **you** know, Raven could be missing for a whole episode and you wouldn't notice. She doesn't play a major role in the series. But in this particular episode, for some strange and unknown reason, she does.

"Raven!" Cyborg kept shouting over and over. Him and the rest of the gang had been searching for her for almost an hour now. Where could she be?

Robin had an idea. "Let's try her room again," he suggested. "But this time, let's actually **go** through the door!"

"Yes Robin, a good idea yet again!" Starfire said in her high, squeaky voice. They eventually agreed on it, so they walked up the stairs to Raven's room.

Her door was navy blue, with a huge white and red sticker in the middle saying 'DO NOT ENTER'. The top corners of the door were covered in spider webs, and there were six or seven small scratches in the lower right corner. It looked as if something (or some**one**) had tried to get through.

Starfire slowly reached for the handle, her hand shaking with fear. Her gold-plated glove shimmered in the light wreaking out from Raven's room. Her index and third fingers slowly coiled around the handle when...

BOOM!

No, sorry, bad word there.

CRACK!

Wait! I have a better idea!

SPLAT!

Now that's more like it.

SPLAT! Sticky pink goo was thrown EVERYWHERE!

The team were just glad it wasn't green.

"What were you guys doing... IN MY ROOM?!?" shouted a Raven-y voice from behind.

Raven and Starfire turned around immediately to try and see where the noise was coming from. Cyborg only **noticed** the noise about five seconds later, and Beast Boy was still laughing from the fact that Robin was pink.

Raven was standing up tall, her shoulders raised and her head slightly tilted forward. Her cape was soaked in the pink goo, and her hood protected her face from the nasty stuff. All down her pants the pink slop dripped, right down to her shoes, which looked wet and soggy, and her socks were one of the things you WOULDN'T want to wear on a cold winter's day.

The team tried to ask what she was doing, but they kept laughing in between their words. Raven was PINK!!! Maybe because of the goo, or maybe because she was so embarrassed that her clothes were blushing, too. Eventually she got the idea, lowered her shoulders and began to talk.

"I was experimenting," she explained. "I wanted to see how much Hydrolic Acid I could inject into a tree before it exploded. After injecting about four litres, I realised that it couldn't take anymore, so I left my room to go to the store and get a vacuum to suck out the Acid. But it seems that you guys had shaken the tree, and it exploded due to the fact that it could not store the Acid any longer."

The gang was shocked. Robin couldn't believe how smart Raven was. Starfire couldn't believe that she shook the tree from just trembling. Cyborg couldn't believe that Raven went shopping, and Beast Boy couldn't believe that Raven was pink.

And so it ended on a happy Christmas, a very happy Christmas, with a not-so-happy (exploded) Christmas tree.

By sbermeister


End file.
